Soundless
by Vinczu
Summary: Saukra loses her voice; Sasuke losses his mind. She is just as annoying as ever... [one shot] [SasuSaku]


„SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! LOVE!LOVE!LOVE!" Sakura screamed from the top of her lungs while holding onto the railing on the roof. She was on this case for more than half an hour. Ino with her back to the wall, hands on her ears listened to the frustrated girl's voice.

"YOU HEAR MEEEeeee?!" the pink haired girl screeched like a crazy stalker "I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She huffed and continued to scream into the sky. The school was empty expect those two everyone went home. "UCHIHA SASUKE I HATE YOU!" she clenched her teeth. "HATE! HATE!HATE!HATE!HATE…ah ha…ARGH I LOVE YOU AFTER ALL!" she boxed into the air.

It was already three years that she last saw Sasuke, and the first thing he tells her is to piss off because she is as annoying as ever. Naruto even barked him down for that, after she told him to stop he let the dark haired guy go. School ended and now she was on the top, on the roof where she only came with Ino whenever they had something to bicker about.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Oi, Sakura!" Ino walked next to her.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!I LOVE HATE YOU!THE NEXT IS THE LAST ONE! SASUKE-KUN I-"and then her voice just broke. She made some gestures, but only to look like a fish.

"See…I just wanted to warn you and here it is…." the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Ah I see" the doctor used a small flashlight to look down Sakura's mouth. "Try to say something" he pushed himself in his rolling chair so Sakura could get some space.

"…" Sakura blinked "…" nothing again "!?" She jump to her feet pointing franticly to her throat.

"Oh my…" the doctor sighed and stood up, placing one hand on Sakura's shoulder he tried to calm her down. "If I can recall it you were out sick last week right?"

Sakura nodded rapidly.

"Did you maybe overexert your vocals? " Sakura started to blush hard "Are you in the cheering squad?" Sakura shook her head rapidly becoming redder by the minute.

"She was shouting a whole lot, today…" Ino said not being able to hide a grin. Sakura gave her the death glares she knew already.

"Well for now, as I can see you have a vocal cord paralysis." The doctor exclaimed, while writing down something on his paper block. "For now just take the pills you have taken while you were sick." He ripped the paper from the block.

Ino took it in the place of now red Sakura, and started to push her out from the doctor's office. Sakura even tried to grab into the door frame, however Ino was used to her actions and safely took her out the hospital.

"See that's why I told you not to shout after half an hour, but nooooo~" Ino made dramatic gestures.

Sakura pouted and glared at her friend till they got home, and she had to 'tell' her parents what exactly happened.

"So Sakura-san, what's up with the silence?" Sai, who lived just next door from Sakura, walked her to school like every morning in the last three years. "Are you mad at me?" he smiled his perfect movie star smile, almost blinding Sakura.

"…" Sakura started to form the words with her lips then gave up midway.

"Ah I see, a vocal cord paralysis…does it hurt?" the pale guy asked.

"!?" Sakura stopped her legs rooting into the concrete.

"Ah I can read-lip" He smiled again "Hope it doesn't hurt much though." they started to walk again, and Sakura shook her head.

They were already by the gate, when she spotted who she absolutely wanted to avoid today, or maybe for the next few weeks. Sasuke stood there talking with Naruto. She jumped behind Sai but maybe a bit late because, she could swear their eyes just met.

"Huh, Sakura-san?" Sai turned half her direction, causing her to hide even more, now even grabbing down the jacket of the poor guy. "Is there a problem?" he took Sakura hand, and made her to come out of hiding.

She shook her head, her back showing to her childhood friends, she tried to tell Sai that she absolutely didn't want to meet Sasuke.

"Oh, is he the 'Sasuke-kun' you always talk about?" he asked and he could feel a stare, then he met dark and questioning eyes.

Sakura nodded then blushed to her ears, glancing sideways to hide her embarrassment. 'Now that I think about this is the first they met.' she turned and met his eyes. 'Kyaa careless!' she beat her own head.

"Well, whatever. See you tomorrow." Sai said, and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his jacket again.

Looking up like a scared rabbit, she panicked. 'What will he think if I don't great him, now that our eyes met?!' she gaped.

"I don't think this is your biggest problem right now." he sighed, and turned Sakura around, pushing her shoulders, until she was standing before Naruto.

"Oh, Sai!" Naruto greeted the both of them "Sakura-chan, Good Morning!" grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, Good Morning to you too Naruto, Sasuke…-san." he hesitated just before the honorific, to redeem a brow jumping up high.

"!" Sakura, hit his upper arm, pointing to the direction he was supposed to go.

Before she could even blink, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, causeing her head to explode in red fume. 'Right before Sasuke-kun! SAI you DUMB FAT…'

"Hn…" Sasuke glared at the both of them, and after Sai left to Naruto's direction.

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed really loud "That bastard Sai, he must have thought that you-" Sakura clapped her palms over his mouth, before he could finish the sentence.

Sakura looked up at him begging. 'Please Naruto recognize if you need to shut up, we know each other since elementary school, please notice something is wrong and let me go.' She tried to communicate with eye contact, she failed…big time.

"Sakura-cha~n what's up with you?" he tear her little hands from his mouth. "Something must be wrong, right Sasuke-teme?" he looked up to Sasuke.

Sakura turned her head, to meet the questioning eyes again, not turning fully, still showing her back to him, she turned back to Naruto but still could feel as if he was about to dig holes into the back of her head.

"Hn…She is just her usual self isn't she?" he broke the glaring off.

Sakura felt a rock falling from her heart, when Naruto just up another to it.

"Yeah right Sakura-chan, what were you doing in the hospital with Ino yesterday?"

If she could, Sakura would have shouted his head down so-so bad. Rather she grabbed his arm and started to run, dragging Naruto with herself to the school building.

Leaving Sasuke back, who only looked after them questioningly.

"Sakura-chan, what?!" Naruto rubbed his hand, whining.

Sakura pulled her phone out, and started to type like a crazy gal would after a great party. 'I can't speak, my vocal cords are injured…for now.'

Naruto looked at the little words on her old timer cellphone.

"Ah..don't tell me, you still doing that thing on the roof with Ino?!" Naruto giggled while reading the next text, stating that she does those thing.

Sakura puffed up her cheeks pouting by it, and was ready to drill her fist into the blonde's head.

"Wait, why did you take me, and don't tell this before Sasuke…?" when he got the end of the sentence he already knew the answer.

Sakura looked down her shoes, while her face flushed.

"Ah, you don't want Sasuke to know, huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sakura nodded like crazy. She even had to steady her head after it.

"I see…" Naruto looked down at his childhood friend, then ruffled her hair up, so it stood up at the sides. "…okay I don't get why I shouldn't tell, but I won't." he grinned.

He then left her alone before the lockers, so she could take her books out, if she remembered correctly she didn't have classes with Sasuke today, so she felt relief when she finally sat next to Ino in Biology.

"How is the voice?" Ino saked.

Sakura made a big X with her arms.

"No good eh, oh yeah" she searched for something in her skirt pocket "here is the list you need to follow, plus the pills. Remember?"

"!" the paper only had two input, wear a scarf, and leave the cords to rest. She looked up to Ino questioningly, who just shrugged.

Finally the day ended, and she could avoid Sasuke all along, the schedule was a big part in it. Naruto helped out a bit too. She even got a scarf from Ino she was wearing all day long.

She only needed to go home, and then she lived this day without Sasuke too. She is great, she was about to take big pride in her achievement, when someone grabbed her shoulder just before the stairs.

She furrowed her brows and wanted to snap whoever was the mean guy who jumped her this bad. When she turned she faced those black eyes, locking right into hers. She gulped 'Sasuke-kun!' she ripped her shoulder from his hand, and tried to look natural.

"A scarf in the middle of spring?" he tuck on the green dotted fabric making Sakura to step a bit closer to him. "Hospital, yesterday…?" before he could finish his sentence, she stepped back and bowed her head putting up her arms like a shield.

'Oh my, oh my, oh my….' still shielding herself she looked up a bit, just meet a pissed glare.

"What the…" Sasuke leaned to right to look at her, she bowed to the other direction. Same with the other side. "HELL!" he grabbed her hand and tugged her toward himself.

"You are really pissing me off…" he was cut mid-sentence again, now Sakura tried to free her arm, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, her face was hot. She could feel the blood rush to her earlobes and her damned forehead.

Sasuke felt a light shock, her eyes gleamed with tears and she desperately tried to free herself. He started to tug on her arm, so she would get closer to him. He got really irritated, and he couldn't really tell why. He started to lean over the silently fighting girl, when her phone went off.

With her free hand she grabbed the cell in pocket, she got a text, she flipped the phone on and the next thing caused Sasuke an even bigger shock. Her face gleamed up with relief, and she even smiled. The tears disappeared, he was so shocked he didn't even notice when she exactly pulled her hand back and run away, he just stood there silently.

"What the heck.." he huffed and leaned to the windows frame, just to notice a pale, dark haired guy waiting at the gate.

The next few days went on without any event, Sakura was really glad that Sai decided to take and walk her back from school every day. Well they lived just next to each other so it wasn't so unknown. But for him to kiss her forehead every time he said goodbye was way too disturbing. Not that Sakura hated it, Sai was this kind of guy, he did it with everyone. But the thing that made this thing bad was the fact he only did it when Sasuke-kun was present. They even had a stare down every now and then.

Naruto on the other hand looked rather amused with all this. He texted Sakura numerous times a day, telling her where to not go. So she followed the instructions and she even checked if Sasuke had already left for the day.

"But Sakura-chan, why is it a secret? It isn't even so embarrassing…" Naruto sighed, Hinata his girlfriend looked at them questioningly. She already knew that it wasn't necessary for her to fully understand the conversation, Naruto would tell her afterword anyway.

Sakura fumbled with her cell 'If I tell him wouldn't he ask what I did to get my cords paralyzed?' She looked up to the blonde.

"Ah right, why was that again, ah yeah; because of that mad shouting you do when you are angry right?!" he giggled, and Hinata's brows furrowed.

'Yeah, wouldn't you want to know what I shouted if I told you I did?' Sakura looked at the pair questioningly.

"Nope" "I would!" the answers she was expecting. The cafeteria was almost empty, she wore Ino's scarf always so she would get better sooner. But the only thing they did was making her neck sweat. 'Is that even possible' She started to type again.

'See that's why I can't tell it Sasuke-kun…' she put the phone on the middle of the table, so the two of them could read it.

"I see…" Hinata said.

"I don't get it, but I think Sasuke-teme is already pissed with Sai taking you to school everyday, on top of that not talking to hi-" he cut the sentence.

"?" Sakura looked at the pair questioningly, then she could feel someone behind her, and his shadow already enveloped her body. She spin on her seat to meet Sasuke's eyes again, and an arched brow.

Sakura looked into his eyes mesmerized, and only realized that a hand was grabbing for her phone too late. She jumped after it, but Sasuke's free hand pushed her back to her seat. She fought for the phone bravely, Naruto and Hinata had to admit it.

"See that's why I can't tell it Sasuke-kun…?" he looked down to Sakura.

'Oh god no…' Sakura gulped still trying to get her device back.

"I knew, something was off, what the hell is - "

"OI TEME!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and took the phone back, tossing it to Hinata who gave it back to the already fleeing pinkett.

"NARUTO!?" Sasuke, made him turn, forcing his hand to his back.

"That's hurts you idiot…" Naruto whined, so the glaring Uchiha let him go. He hurried after the pinkett instead.

"What's up with them?" Naruto asked his love tearing up from the pain in his arm.

"Who knows" Hinata giggled.

Sakura was almost out, she had to run to the gate where hopefully Sai already waited for her. Just before she could flee that familiar touch was all around her wrist. Yanking her back, her back crushing into the black haired capturer's chest. 'Damn it!'

She looked up huffing, the scarf was now suffocating, again the dark eyes locked into hers, holding her in the prison.

"So what is all this?" Sasuke asked, his voice like thunder getting thru Sakura's veins.

She shifted her eyes to the ground, trying to get away again, no chance this time.

"What can't you tell me? Huh?" he clicked his tongue.

Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke could see her neck under scarf, the pink string of hairs sticking to her neck. He pulled on the light green scarf, he wanted to see more.

Sakura jumped when she felt Sasuke's touch on her neck and she grabbed on the scarf pulling back to its place. They tugged at it for a while, then Sasuke had enough, and grabbed her chin instead, making her look up to him once again.

The green eyes grew even wider than usual, with panic and fear in them they searched his face. She shifted her eyes again.

"Oi, don't look away, tsk." He clicked his tongue again. Sakura knew this gesture, he only did if he was really angry/pissed.

She remained in one spot, and tried not to move, searching for a place on Sasuke's face to watch and don't become tomato red by the process.

"What's going on here?" Sai broke her search, she averted her eyes from Sasuke and tried to look at Sai.

Again that relived look in her eyes, when this guy came. She even let go of her scarf and held her hand out for that guy. However Sasuke didn't let go, still forcing Sakura's face up so she would look at him.

"It's not your business…" he exhaled really slowly, biting his lip, so he wouldn't lose his composure.

"Well it happens to be my business." Sai said while grabbing Sakura's hand, and pulling her toward himself.

Sakura was so relieved that he could see Sai she almost forgot, that Sasuke embraced her. Which would be pretty nice taken out this context… She grabbed Sai's hand and pulled towards him, for her surprise Sasuke let her go. She crashed into Sai's chest headfirst.

"Why is she wearing a scarf?" Sasuke asked Sai, maybe he finally understood that Sakura wouldn't tell him. "What is it she can't tell me?" he asked feigning composure.

Sai looked into his eyes, and mischievous smile spread over his pale face. He pulled Sakura's scarf down placing a kiss on her neck. Which made her jump, and want to punch him in the face in the same, but she wanted to get away from Sasuke-kun as fast as possible.

"Did this answer your first question?" he asked smirking, Sakura punching his belly rapidly.

Sasuke's smile seem cracked when she glanced over to his direction.

"Really if that's the case…" he put up his hands like he was surrendering. "But let me tell you something." he grinned madly, Sakura could feel the cold emitting from his words. "She loves me, she couldn't shut up about it, just some weeks ago."

That was low blow, Sakura could feel her knees go weak, grabbing into Sai's jacket. Sakura knew that Sasuke knew that she loved him, she told him before he moved abroad. She even sent him letters, which he never answered. She was just annoying for him nothing else, that's why he wanted to know why she wouldn't talk to him. His authority complex wouldn't give him a rest other is why he said those words to Sai too.

"Ah you are a real, bastard." Sai said with a stoic face. He grabbed Sakura's back pulling her into a deep hug. "Are you telling me, that she loves you no matter who she is dating?" he asked almost suffocating Sakura, who wanted to deny any of his hidden statement.

Sasuke squinted his eyes, examining Sakura's body pressed to Sai's.

"Yes" he snorted.

"You rotten son of b*tch!" Sai said still holding Saukra in.

That was it, Sasuke was about hit him, and he finally had the reason to do it. He felt that a whole weeks beating was about to break out. Why was he so frustrated he couldn't put it into words.

But before he could hit him, Sakura stepped back and slapped the pale boy on the cheek. It had a painful sound, she must have let out all her anger in that slap.

Sasuke stopped, Sai stopped; Sakura felt like time itself stopped right that instant. She told Sai not to badmouth Sasuke many-many times, still here he is doing it again.

"Sorry Sakura-san" Sai said grinning down the angry pinkett.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke again, his face was angry and surprised at the same time. Sakura missed this face for three long years and she just couldn't imagine making it angry again. The last time was when he left to study abroad.

She slowly untied the green dotted scarf, she let it slip from her neck, and shoved it to Sasuke.

"No kiss marks…" Sai explained.

"I can see that idiot" Sasuke said, his eyebrow furrowed.

Sakura started to explain everything, but no voice came from her mouth. She sighed in disbelief."…"

"She wanted to say tha-"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the library, where he tossed her to one of the chairs behind a bookshelf.

"Sasu…" nothing again.

"Here!" he tossed a paper and a pen before the surprised girl. "Write it if you can't tell it." pointing at the paper he demanded an immediate reply.

Sakura took the pen, and started to write. 'Sasuke-kun,' no wait scratch that. She hurriedly crossed that out. 'Dear Sasuke-kun' nope she again scratched that. When she tried for the third time and still failed, Sasuke ripped the paper from her.

"I'm right here, don't make stupid addressing all over and over again!" he crumpled the paper and tossed out the window.

Sakura looked after it longingly. Now she took her phone out and typed.

'I lost my voice' she showed it to Sasuke.

"I know that already, but WHY?" he ordered again deleting the text she wrote.

'It's called voice cord paralysis, it last just for a little time, I was sick before… '

"Why? The question remains…" Sasuke said and leaned over the table to be on eye lever with her.

However this just made her go red and flustered. With trembling fingers she continued to write. 'I shouted a bit too much, I think…'

Sasuke looked down at the device.

"When and what?" he asked deleting the words again.

'I can't really remember…' she averted her eyes.

"Oi look at me!" Sasuke grabbed her face again, forcing her to look into his direction.

To his touch Sakura's face flared up, her eyes became foggy.

Sasuke grimaced, something Sakura never saw before "If you hate it that much just tell me…" he let go of her chin and leaned over the table. Putting his forehead to the cold wood.

Sakura looked down at him, with a little smile she touched the nape of his neck, sending down shivers the boy's body by the process.

Sasuke looked up, to see the phone right before him.

'I don't hate it…' She smiled.

Sasuke got irritated again, he grabbed the phone and her hand. "Then what can't you tell me?"

Sakura gulped but didn't avert her eyes this time.

"You wrote about all the little things, all the stupid things, like the new chewing gum machine in the station." he frowned. "But when it comes to things like this, you hide it."

Sakura clenched the phone and could feel the blood rush to her ears again, her breathing became shallow. He read the letters, she sent him. She felt extremely happy. So happy she could explode.

"You are so annoying…" Sasuke said while leaning in, but stopped when he saw the expression Sakura wear.

Her sad smile, from back then when he left for the plane, when she told him to stay, that she loved him. That he was everything she had.

Sakura nodded, a tear running down her cheek. Annoying that's what she is. That's what she was and what she will always be to Sasuke.

That was the moment, Sasuke's lips crashed into hers, pulling her hand toward himself Sasuke pulled Sakura into a kiss. First it was wild and clumsy, then he started to caress her lips. Sakura moaned from the sensation on her lips and he pulled her to himself, leaning over the table which was between them, he invaded into her mouth, and indulged into the excitement it caused him. The feeling of her skin under his fingers, her scent, her silent moans from his passionate kiss. Her loudly beating heart because of him. Her heart beating so fast for him, he finally broke the contact leaving Sakura breathless. He pushed his Forehead to hers, with his voice cracking, and heart beating like crazy he almost begged.

"Tell me you still love me…"

*afterword*

When Sai opened the garden gate, to get Sakura like usual, he was rewarded with a menacing black glare.

"Well Sasuke-san?" he stepped next to him.

"Hn…" Sasuke looked at the Haruno family's door, waiting for Sakura to run out.

Sai arched his brow, still wearing his stoic smile "Are going to get her every morning?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "It's not your business…"

"Well it happens to be my business…" Sai smiled and easily walked past Sasuke, opening the front door. "Haruno-san? Ah yes…" with that leaving an angry Uchiha before the porch.

"Ah Sai!" Sakura whispered.

"Oh your voice is back." Sai said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, but it's still a bit hoarse…" she looked out the window to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, angrily kicking pebbles outside the garden. "?"

"You know in one of my recent books I read that if pushing doesn't help you should try pulling a bit?"

*Sorry for the grammar, hope you enjoyed! *


End file.
